totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Całuśna podróż
Totalna Porażka: Nowicjusze vs Weterani Odcinek 5 Dom Uczestników Salon: Klein siedział na swoim rushowym tronie (kibelku <3). Koło niego leżała torba z majteczkami Beth, a Klein się nimi aromatyzował. Klein: Achhh! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Emm... to tak, jakoś mało mnie jest, ale coooo tam! (machnięcie rączką ze złamanym nadgarstkiem) Właściwie to chyba muszę zacząć udawać, że coś robię, ale... wiem! <3 Klein założył perukę. Klein: Okej, czas na małą awanturkę w Domu Kleina i ludzi, których zgwałcą mnie swoimi anacondami! <3 Klein pohasał do salonu. Klein: Juuuuuuhu! <3 Klein wygiął bioderko. Klein: Kochani, kto jest gotowy na tornado w pup... znaczy Kleina! <3 Tymczasem Kimberly była nieco zdołowana po ceremonii Kimberly: Nie rozumiem, jak mogła odpaść Majli? :< No dobra, może i też na nią głosowałam, ale to i tak nie w porządku! Powinna wylecieć Ebony, bo przez nią przegraliśmy! W sumie nie pamiętam, dlaczego na nią głosowałam... Retrospekcja. Kimberly spaceruje po domu, gdy nagle leży przed nią karteczka. Kimberly: "Zagłosuj na Majli." Czemu nie? Kimberly poszła dalej Kimberly: Faktycznie, tak to było... Ale część Weteranów, która nic nie robi się zmniejsza! W końcu zostałam sama z Kleinem, bo reszta się stara... Muszę zacząć zawiązywać sojusze! Tylko od kogo zacząć? Zapłakana Nina przytulała lalkę w kształcie Majli. ;u; (pokój zwierzeń)Nina: 'Nieee, dlaczego Majli?! :< Te dzi*ki jeszcze pożałują, że na nią zagłosowały! Tylko nie wiem w jaki sposób... No ale karma na pewno jeszcze porządnie kopnie je w dupę! ''Maddie tymczasem sobie coś szkicowała w notesie. Była to Majli i Klemcia, nagle Maddie przekreśliła ich wizerunki iksami. '''Maddie: '''No super, czyli nowicjusze nie są tacy... słabi? '''Maddie: ''Jestem ciekawa, jakim cudem przegraliśmy. I co, to strzelanie we mnie przez gimbusów się nie opłaciło!? Nienawidzę gimbusów! Raz jeden do mnie powiedział "Siema, laska", jakbyśmy się znali. Wiecie co zrobiłam? Złamałam mu rękę. A potem, jeszcze mu ją skręciłam.'' Do Maddie podszedł Garry. Garry: No, widzisz. Tak wogóle to Hej. I miałaś rację, człowiek staje się coraz bardziej szurnięty... szczególnie widać to w mojej drużynie. Maddie: '''Gadasz prawdopodobnie z najnormalniejszym weteranem w tym sezonie, więc wiesz... '''Garry: W sumie racja... jesteś najmniej walnięta z nich wszystkich. Popatrzył się na Kleina wąchającego stringi Beth. Garry: I nie mam z tym wątpliwości. Maddie: '''Do tego chłopaczka lepiej się nie zbliżaj, bo... Eeem... dobierze się do twych stringów, jeśli jakieś masz... Barth niestety nie mógł się nacieszyć, bo ja nie miałam ze sobą żadnych stringów... '''Garry: Wiem, nie chcę zostać zgwałcony. Maddie: '''Smutno, że nie ma Majli i Klemci, dziwię się, że to mówię, ale... jest bez nich strasznie nudno i ponuro. '''Garry: No... wolałbym aby wypadł ktoś inny. Maddie: '''W sumie to Majli prawie wygrała PDŚ... A Celestia wygrała PDŚ... Dlaczego to nie ona miała odpaść! To bez sensu. '''Garry: No właśnie! I bez Celestii było by... trochę bezpieczniej. Maddie: '''Ona nie jest niebezpieczna... Dobra, jak ją wnerwisz to może ci złamać nos w pięciu miejscach, jeśli jest to możliwe. Ale jak tak, to nie jest niebezpieczna. Niebezpieczni to są murzyni w więzieniu, ot co. '''Garry: To na pewno jej nic nie zrobię. No, chyba jeśli chodzi o zadanie. Maddie: O... to ja lecę. Wyszła z pokoju. Garry: Baj. Garry na chwilę wyszedł, ale zaraz potem wrócił. Do salonu dziarsko wchodzi Ebony Ebony: No! Nowicjusze w końcu wygrali. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Ebony: 'Przecież wiadomo ,że ten obciągacz Vince przeleciał Pearl żeby Nowicjusze wygrali i żeby od nas wyleciała Maddie ,na której Vince chce się zemścić! Na szczęście odpadła Majli z Klemcią ,ale ta tępa dzida Kimberly może coś wymyslić i mnie wywalić ,bo zazwyczaj szybko nie odpadała! ''Maddie zaczęła bić brawa. 'Maddie: '''Kongratulejszyns, jednak następne wyzwanie i tak zawalicie. Z takim składem. Z Iris, co myśli, że jest mózgiem tego sezonu. Hyhy. ''Do salonu wparowała Celestia z twarzą nieco zażenowaną. '''Celestia: Myślałam że poradzimy sobie lepiej, a tutaj proszę, oj oj. Spojrzała się na wszystkich i pokazała smutną minę. Celestia: Zasmuciliście mnie całkiem.. :< Widać było dyskretny błysk w oku. '' '''Garry': Iris jest idiotką. No ale kurde, macie od nas lepszy skład. (pokój zwierzeń)Garry: Muszę zrobić coś, aby mnie zapamiętano. Nie chce być tylko nudnym zapychaczem! Garry: Serio. U nas na zadaniach starają się tylko 4 osoby, może nawet 3. A u was może z pięć. I jak tu wygrać?! Ebony robi kontrowersyjną pozę Ebony: 'Skarbie, tu nie chodzi o to :* Po prostu jesteśmy lepiej zgrani i mamy w drużynie Celcię (please) '''Maddie: '''Hm, pomyślmy... Jesteś w drużynie ty, "antagonista" Tom, "antagonistka" Iris, otaku i Drake. Wygranie z wami jest tak samo łatwe, jak pobicie pijanego menela na ulicy. ''Sztuczny szloch ze strony Celestii. 'Celestia: '''Czemu mnie nikt nie pociesza..? Jestem smutna przez was :< ''Szlochała sztucznie nadal. '''Garry: Zapomniałaś o pewnej su... dziewczynie z mojej drużyny, Maddie. Ebony: 'Chodzi ci o kurwę Annie? :D Startowała do Matta ,a nawet się nie przejeła ,że odpadł ,ale w sumie już dostała w dupę więc spoko <3 '''Maddie: '''Tsa, Annie. "Ta, co nie wysiadła z autobusu i przegrała". Nie ma to jak odpaść z najgłupszej przyczyny na świecie, jedynie splamiła swój honor. Jej się chyba nie powinno liczyć do obsady w ATP. Chyba, że będzie rzucać fochami na lewo i prawo. Iris też tak robi, na pewno się zgadają ze sobą. ''Kimberly nie wiadomo skąd wtrąciła się do rozmowy '''Kimberly: Nie obgadujcie Annie! Ona akurat jest spoko! Phi... ktoś tu zazdrości jej wyglądu najwidoczniej... Kimberly spojrzała wymownie na Ebony i Garry'ego. Celestia spojrzała że nikt na nią nie reaguje więc wyjęła nożyk z rękawa i rzuciła go wprost w linę trzymającą dość stary żyrandol który nie padł o mało co na Maddie gdyż.. Celestia ją lekko odepchnęła. xDD Celestia: 'Co za nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Nic ci nie jest Maidi..Maddie! ? Nie musisz dziękować za ratunek.. za bardzo. ''Kolejny błysk w oku. '''Garry: Wyglądu? Zazdrość? No chyba ty, Kimberly. Wyjął z kieszeni smart fona i coś na nim nacisnął. Garry: Wracając do tematu... naprawdę nie mamy szans... a najgorsze, że Annie i Iris chcą się mnie pozbyć. A w sumie, to was chyba nie obchodzi. Ebcia popatrzyła się na Kim jakby miała jej zaraz jebnąć kopa w ryja ;u; Ebony: 'Kim, czy chodziło ci o mnie? Bo nie rozumiem .. ''Ebony zaczęła tańczyć ten taniec <3 '' ''Kim zjechała ją wzrokiem '''Kimberly: Nie staraj się... i tak nie będziesz gwiazdą... Kimberly machnęła włosami i spojrzała na Garry'ego Kimberly: Ja jej nie zazdroszczę, akurat jako jedyna z was się z nią zaprzyjaźniłam! A wy obgadujecie ją, bo jest od was ładniejsza... Po czym spojrzała na lekko zdeformowaną głowę Ebony Kimberly: No tak, sory za to wiaderko... I wyszła ,lecz Ebony ją dogoniła i złapała za jej tłuste włosy po czym skopała ją jak psa Ebony: 'Plastikowa lala! ''Ściągła jej berecik z głowy i podpaliła go ;u; '''Kimberly: Mój... b...berecik... Kimberly spojrzała na siebie w lustrze Kimberly: Przecież ja w tym sezonie nie noszę berecika <3 (Sory, Ven, ale zajrzyj na KP Kim <3 W tym sezonie nie nosi berecika <3) Kimberly: To skąd go wzięłaś? Ukradłaś mój stary berecik z przeceny! Kiedy? A tak go szukałam ;( Po czym smutna poszła... jak najdalej od Ebony <3 Tymczasem przyszedł Tom i wziął inną gitarę. Potem próbował na niej grać, ale było za głośno. '''Tom:' UCISZCIE SIĘ!!! CHCĘ POGRAĆ SOBIE NA GITARZE I POŚPIEWAĆ! Dziękuję. I zaczął grać na gitarze. Potem także zaczął śpiewać. '' Jadalnia: ''Do jadalni przyszedł Drake, nieco niewyspany. Nalał sobie kawy i usiadł przy pierwszym lepszym stoliku. < Drake: (Złapał się za głowę) Nie spałem całą noc..., wciąż myślałem o Helen. ;u; > Wziął łyka kawy i padł twarzą na stół, wciąż trzymając kubek z kawą. Coś tam jęczał... Żeby było miło, do jadalni weszła Helen, nieco nieogarnięta. Helen: 'Ci zboczeńcy pożałują tego wyzwania... ''Dopiero teraz zauważyła Drake'a leżacego twarzą na stole. 'Helen: '''Matko Boska! Drake?! ''Drake cośtam jęknął na odpowiedź, jeśli to była odpowiedź. ;u; Helen szturchnęła go ręką. 'Helen: '''Drake, wszystko w porządku? ''Chłopak przekręcił głowę w stronę dziewczyny, jednak nadal leżał... 'Drake: '''Ja-Jasne. ''Złapał się za głowę. '''Helen: Właśnie widzę. Nie spałeś czy co? Wzięła od niego kubek z kawą i powąchała. Helen: '...Nie jest trujące, znaczy że jednak nie spałeś.Twoja drużyna poprzednio zwaliła wszystko na ciebie, mam rację? ''Drake westchnął. 'Drake: '''Nie, ja sam... ''Mruknął. Helen przybliżyła się do niego... by lepiej słyszeć, no. ;u; 'Helen: '''Co powiedziałeś? '''Drake: '''No że ja sam...sam chciałem pomóc, a to że męczące to...inna sprawa. ;_; ''Westchnął. 'Helen: '''Jeju, serio? To takie niespodziewane... i urocze. ''Zarumieniła się. 'Drake: '''A gdzie tam... ;u; ''Mruknął, też się trochę zarumienił. 'Helen: '''Powaga, ja bym tym pieprzonym leniom nie zrobiła nic, nawet rosołu. Czuję że oni mnie nawet oszukują... ''Zamyśliła się. 'Helen: '''Tym ludziom nie wolno ufać, cała ta gra bazuje na oszustwie... To mnie nawet dziwi. Po coś to zrobił? Dla wygranej? ''I to pytanie zabiło go XD 'Drake: '''No... ''Poprawił bluzkę. 'Drake: '''Chciałem spotkać ciebie... ''Ale powiedział to trochę ciszej, tak że Helen znowu nie dosłyszała i się przybliżyła jeszcze bliżej do niego... 'Helen: '''Chyba się przesłyszałam... jeśli na serio powiedziałeś że dla spotkania ze mną? ''Chłopak przełknął ślinę. 'Drake: '''No...nie przesłyszałaś się. ;u; ''Napił się kawy. Helen zrobiła się czerwona jak burak. 'Helen: '''Albo to najwiarygodniejsze kłamstwo... a-albo jedna z najbardziej szokujących prawd. ''Wzięła butelkę wody ze stołu i wypiła kilka łyków z gwinta. ;u; 'Helen: '''Odpowiadaj: gdzie, kiedy i dlaczego. Ty.. widzisz coś we mnie? ''Drake podniósł głowę. Spojrzał na Helen. 'Drake: '''Kiedyś Chris chwalił się tobą na swojej stronie, no to...Jesteś piękna po prostu! ;u; ''Złapał się za głowę. '''< Drake: Pewnie dostanę kosza. ;u; > Helen wypluła wodę którą w tym momencie piła. Helen: 'Ja? Piękna? ''Teraz to już nie miała twarzy buraczanej, ale całkowicie w kolorze buraka. 'Helen: '''Jednak te blogi wujka mają jakieś pozytywy... Nie żeby to było głupie z twojej strony... Nikt mi czegoś takiego nigdy nie mówił... '''Drake: '''Jak widać...jestem pierwszy. ''Mruknął i spojrzał przez okno, gdzie stała ciężarówka naładowana owocami, a zaraz potem spojrzał na ławę. 'Helen: '''Zaraz zaraz... ''Helen dostała złego olśnienia. 'Helen: '''Nie żeby mi nie zależało, a szczerze zależy... Ty się we mnie kochasz? ''Spojrzał na nią. 'Drake: '''No...Tak? (yuno) ''Helen uśmiechnęła się. 'Helen: '''No to jest dzisiaj twój szczęśliwy dzień. Wiesz czemu? '''Drake: '''Bo odcinek nazywa się "Całuśna podróż"? ;u; '''Helen: '''Nie oto mi chodziło. Pytam się czy chcesz ze mną chodzić, jeśli udowodnisz że mogę ci zaufać, bo... też się w tobie zakochałam, jak tylko wyskoczyłeś z samolotu! (yuno) ''Drake spojrzał na Helen z oczami jak talerze. 'Drake: '''S-Serio? A jak mam ci to udowodnić? ''Helen usiadła wygodnie na krześle. 'Helen: '''Ta gra to idiotyzm, ale pomaga w odnajdywaniu zaufania. Stawką jest kasa. Będzie jak na zasadzie karmy. Oszukasz mnie, podstępnie wyrzucisz, nie żyjesz. Okażesz wierność i pomoc... będziemy razem. Chyba kapujesz o co mi chodzi? ''Drake spojrzał na Helen i złapał ją za rękę. 'Drake: '''Przysięgam że nigdy cię nie oszukam! ;u; ''Helen uśmiechnęla się szeroko. 'Helen: '''Tym lepiej dla ciebie. Życzę zwycięstwa w dzisiejszym wyzwaniu. ''Pocałowała go w policzek i wyszła z jadalni. Drake śledził ją oczami do puki nie wyszła. Po chwili napił się kawy i znowu położył głowę na stole. '''< Drake: <3 > Niedługo później pojawił się Tom z Garrym. Usiedli sobie naprzeciw Drake'a. Tom: 'Hej Drake, jak tam? ''Drake podniósł głowę, chciał odpowiedzieć ale...nikogo nie było (please). 'Drake: '''WTF.... ''Rozejrzał się czy nikogo nie ma, wziął znów łyka kawy i przysunął się w stronę okna. '''Garry: Jak nikogo nie ma, jak my jesteśmy. I znowu usiedli naprzeciwko Drake'a. Garry: Chyba masz halucynacje stary. Powinnieneś się zdrzemnąć... Zamiast Garry'ego pojawił się Ponury Żniwiarz. Ponury Żniwiarz: Zaraz zginiesz! I znowu pojawił się Garry. Garry: Naprawdę powinieneś się zdrzemnąć. Twoje halucynacje niszczą wszechświat xD I tak znikali, aż Drake usnął. Garry: W końcu, czasoprzestrzeń naprawiona -.- Za nim pojawił się Duch Ducha Ducha Ducha Pieseła Garry: Aha? Tom: Chwila... mam pomysł! Przyniósł wiadro wody i wylał na Drake'a. Garry: Nieee! Zniszczysz czasoprzestrzeń! Ściany akademika stały się czarne. Garry: O ku*wa. Wszystko poza postaciami stało się czarne. (pokój zwierzeń)Garry: Świat stał się czarny, bo Drake musiał pewnie zostać opętany... naprawi się xD Co do Iris to... nie przewidziała tego, że chip pod dużym naciskiem przylepia się do ciała i oddziałuje na nerwy za pomocą smartfona. Oznacza to, iż mogę kontrolować jej ruchy... bo stanik ma za mocno zaciśnięty... Nacisnął jakiś przycisk na smartfonie ;u; (pokój zwierzeń)Garry: Teraz już go nie zdejmiesz... mam nad nim władzę <3 Nie wykorzystam jej do niecnych celów, ale dobrze być zabezpieczonym... Prosiłbym o to, by Iris nie próbowała zdejmować chipa. Nie uda jej się to i tak. ~ OwcaJ I wybiegł z pokoju xD. Tom też. '' Sypialnia Nowicjuszy: ''Tymczasem Tom sobie leżał na łóżku i patrzył na karty Celci. Tom: 'W tych kartach jest coś ciekawego... ''Schował je do kieszeni i nadal leżał. Do pokoju wrócił Garry. '''Garry: Heej Tom. Co tam masz? Tom: 'Nic nie mam. Leżę... ''Nagle Tom zauważył gitarę. 'Tom: '''O, gitara! ''Zaczął na niej grać. Potem także śpiewał. Strych: W piwnicy siedziała Iris i pisała coś czerwonym markerem na ścianie. Stała przy świecy, a reszta pomieszczenia była ciemna. 'Iris: '''Hahah! Nie długo wszystkich się pozbędę.! ^.^ ''Skreśliła twarz Majli. 'Iris: '''Bay-Bay! Teraz pora na Garry'ego! ''Zaznaczyła jego głowę w kółko. 'Iris: '''Dziś ciebie pożegnamy! ''Tymczasem piętro niżej Tom zrobił sobie przerwę od gry na gitarze. Nagle coś usłyszał na strychu. 'Tom: '''Cicho Garry. Ktoś jest na strychu... Idę sam... ''Poszedł. Zobaczył tam Iris bazgrującą coś. Schował się w ciemnym rogu i czekał. Zauważył jednak kółeczko przy Garrym. 'Tom: '''O nie... ''Powiedział to cichym głosem i wyszedł na piętro niżej. 'Tom: '''Iris chce nas wyrzucić... ''Powiedział to znowu cichym głosem, żeby Iris nie słyszała. Jednak zauważyła ich Kim <3 '''Kimberly: OMG, znowu wy? Nie z wami miałam tu gadać.... Spojrzała na Iris, która zorientowała się, że Tom ją podsłuchiwał Kimberly: Ups, ja niezdarna... Kimberly odsunęła się na wypadek walki i usiadła sobie gdzieś <3 Iris podeszła do Tom'a. Iris: 'Widocznie tobie nie można zaufać! ''Wzięła go za fraki i rzuciła go na środek. 'Iris: '''Pożałujesz tego! Kim! Kosmetyczka! ''Kim podała jej kosmetyczkę, która leżała na ziemie. 'Iris: '''A teraz się zabawimy! ''Zaczęła go malować. Jak skończyła Tom wyglądał jak Bieber i Kwiatkowski razem. <3 Oczywiście maseczka jest nie zmywalna i chyba odciecie twarzy by tylko pomogło. A potem wyje**ała go przez okno do rzeki, którą popłynął hen daleko, hen do morza jakiegoś tam aż do Wyspy Beth, gdzie żyły ogórki. <3 Nagle jakimś cudem pojawił się Tom. 'Tom: '''Spodziewałem się tego, więc ubrałem gitarę w moje ubrania i ubrałem maskę o wyglądzie mojej twarzy. Lecę razem z Garrym! ''No i poszli gdzieś...Kimberly zdziwiona przewróciła oczami i włączyła latarkę '''Kimberly: Dobrze, że poszli... Bo mamy ważną sprawę do obgadania <3 Kimberly dała Iris latarkę, a ta ją zaświeciła Kimberly: Wiesz, obie w sumie jesteśmy podobne... na swój sposób! A w dodatku słyszałam, że ktoś chce się ciebie pozbyć... To co powiesz na sojusz? Kimberly: Wiem, że to jest bardzo ryzykowny ruch z mojej strony, ponieważ może ona wszystko wygadać i zepsuć... Ale na pewno będziemy mieli przewagę, aby wywalić Ebcię <3 W końcu jestem ja, ona, Klein, Madd, Celcia, Hayley, Keira i Annie to jest już 10 głosów <3 W sumie będę musiała jeszcze pogadać z każdym z osobna... ale dam radę! Mam dar przekonywania <3 Papa, Ebony <3 Iris: '''Zgadzam się na sojusz z tobą. ^^ '''Kimberly: No to świetnie <3 Kimberly przytuliła ją i spojrzała na stertę zdjęć, leżących za nią Kimberly: Ty na serio? Robisz wszystkim sekretne zdjęcia? Kimberly wyciągnęła swoje zdjecie Kimberly: Ale na tym wyszłam akurat fajnie! Obok drabiny na strych stał Garry z Tomem. Garry: Słuchaj Tom, mam plan. Wyjął z kieszeni chipa, a potem smartphone'a stworzonego ze śmieci. Garry: Musisz wypędzić Kimberly z pokoju. Wtedy wejdę tam ja, przyczepię Iris chipa, którego nie będzie mogła zdjąć. Okej? Iris przytuliła Kim. Iris: '''No wiem! Ale zaczekaj. ''Podeszła do Garry'ego. Wzięła mu wszystkie chipy i schowała do stanika. '' '''Iris: Ja to wszystko słyszę! Kopnęła go w dupe i poleciał tam, gdzie Tom. I to był prawdziwy Garry! Potem zamknęła okna i drzwi tak by nikt do nich nie wszedł, a potem wszystko spaliła. Po strychu nic nie pozostało, a dziewczyny przetrwały bez żadnych zadrapań i wylądowały w jadalni, gdzie się rozdzieliły. Maddie: '''Co za pusta idiotka... sorry, dwie puste idiotki... '''Maddie: ''Wiecie co? Nowicjusze to jakaś porażka. Tom i Garry, niby nic do nich nie mam, ale jak z nimi gadam to mam przeczucie, że są to tacy zapychacze. O Iris już nie wspomnę, panna wywłoka, której matka pracuje na chleb. Dziewczyno, ile ty masz lat? Sama sobie możesz kupić chleb. '' Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Nowicjusze vs Weterani